The present invention relates to actuators, and in particular actuators for use in association of vehicle door locks such as car (automobile) door locks.
Known vehicle door locks actuators are required to provide an output position corresponding to an unlocked condition of the associated door and also an output position corresponding to a locked condition of the associated door.
Furthermore some vehicle door lock actuators are further required to provide an output position corresponding to a superlocked condition of a vehicle door.
For the avoidance of doubt, the term locked is used to mean that a door is unable to be opened from the outside but can be opened from the inside, and the term superlocked is used to mean a door which cannot be opened from either the inside or the outside.